Of Androids and Egg-Laying Mammals
by The Dark Lord Duroth
Summary: A mysterious new evil scientist has appeared on OWCA's radar, who turns out to be far more competent than usual. Then a boy seeks the help of Phineas and Ferb to find his kidnapped sister- incidentally taken by the same new evil scientist that is now fighting OWCA.


Prologue:

The rooftop seemed completely normal at first. The building it was on was about twenty stories tall, an abandoned hotel. A completely normal abandoned hotel, on a rather empty street at nighttime. The roof itself was barren, save a few pieces of junk and a pair of old, beaten up AC units.

The rooftop seemed completely normal, at least until it split down the middle. The two sides of the roof tilted up and slid back into the building, making way for a rising platform. On the platform was lots of scientific equipment, a scientist, and his current project. The scientist was a tall, dark haired fellow, wearing a short, buttoned lab coat.

His project, however, was a different deal altogether. It was a seven-foot tall humanoid, sheathed in a coat of silver armor. A jetpack was set on its back, and its eyes glowed a dull blue. On its chest was the Greek symbol Theta:

The scientist walked over to the piles of scientific equipment, and selected a remote control.

"Theta 1593, prepare for takeoff," He said as he keyed a few commands into the remote.

The robots eyes glowed brighter, and there was a roaring noise as its jetpack fired up.

"Takeoff in three… two… one… Go!" said the scientist as he pressed a final button on his remote.

The jets fired again, lifting the robot off the ground.

The scientist smiled. "Liftoff achieved," he said, "Preparing for test run."

He pressed some more buttons, and the robot floated up and towards the edge of the roof. The scientist slowly maneuvered his creation up and away from the roof, and towards another building across the street.

Just as the robot was about to cross the street to the next building, the jet engines sputtered and cut out. The robot landed harshly just on the edge of the roof, which then collapsed underneath it.

The scientist sighed as his creation plummeted to the street below.

"It's always just when you start to trust the system," he said. Then he pressed a radio bud in his ear, "Thetas 1209 to 1219, please go fetch Theta 1593. You know what to do with any witnesses."

Down on the street below, a group of four teenager was walking home from the movies. A movie called _"Stumbleberry Finkbat and Torgolth's Wrath,"_ to be specific.The teenagers were currently bugging each other about their favorite parts of the movie, as teenagers will often do.

"I'm telling you, the scene where Torgolth kills (CLASSIFIED DUE TO SPOILERS.) was best!" said a tall lanky African American boy. His name was Enrique.

His vocal combatant, a small Tomboyish girl called Benita snorted. "There's no way _that _scene was the best. You could see it coming for half the movie! The part where (CLASSIFIED DUE TO SPOILERS.) defeats Torgolth was best. Now there was a surprise!"

Enrique sighed and twirled a handful of dreadlocks in his fingers. "I'm never going to convince you otherwise, am I?"

Benita proudly drew herself up to her full height of an impressive four-foot zero. "Nope!"

"Blah." Enrique turned to the other two in the group, Amber and Erich. "How 'bout you two? You made up your minds yet?"

Amber, a girl with long brown hair and freckles, sighed. "You couldn't just leave us out of this conversation, could you?" She looked to Erich for confirmation as Benita frowned at her.

Erich was easily the tallest in the group, with blond hair he kept in a short crew cut. He nodded, "I would really rather be left out of this."

Enrique gave them both a disgusted look, and was _just _about to say something when the robot landed behind him with a loud **WUNCH**, throwing up a large cloud of dust as it punched through the asphalt.

Everyone in the group jumped and screamed, turning to see what exactly had landed next to them.

Benita was the first to walk towards the large crater in the street. She slowly approached, and peeked over the edge. Suddenly she screamed, causing everyone else to scream again and jump back. Then she laughed.

"You guys are just being stupid. Come on, there's nothing evil in here."

Sheepishly, Enrique, Amber and Erich approached the crater as well. A cloud of dust drifted out of the hole, and Amber coughed and waved some of the dust away, catching a glimpse of the robot.

"What's _in _there?" she asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm letting you all get eaten first when it wakes up," said Erich.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Enrique. Then he jumped over the edge of the crater for a better look. Benita followed immediately after. There was a moment of silence as Enrique and Benita made their way to the center of the crater.

"Hey guys, it's a robot!" called Enrique.

Amber moved to follow them into the crater, but noticed Erich wasn't moving. "Aren't you going to see what it's like?" she asked.

"I dunno," said Erich, "Whenever this happens in the movies, something nasty shows up to try and get what landed back."  
"Yeah, well that's just in the movies," said Amber.

**Crunch.**

"…Or at least that's what I thought," said Amber as ten seven-foot-tall robots blasted through the double door of an abandoned hotel across the street. They immediately began marching towards the crater.

"Um… Enrique? You should see this…" Erich called.

Enrique's head popped up out of the crater, "Guys, you'll never believe this! The robot looks just like…" He trailed off as he saw the fully functioning monstrosities closing in on them.

"…Those things." he finished.

Benita poked her head out of the crater as well.

"Ooh, Erich was right," she said, "That robots big brothers came to get it back!"

Beat.

"RUN!" yelled Enrique. Amber and Erich turned and ran for their lives from the robots. Enrique and Benita climbed out of the crater as fast as they could and followed.

The ten robots reached the crater just in time to watch the group run for their lives. They paused, analyzing the situation

Their commander had said they knew what to do with witnesses. And they did- _capture and detain for questioning_.

The squad of robots moved after the teens.

Amber took a chance and looked back. Then she wished she hadn't.

"Enrique!" she yelled, "Those things are following us!"

Enrique looked back and yelled something about a moose. Then one of the robots following them raised its forearm, and a pair of black nozzles poked out of its wrist.

_**Pow!**_

A burst of blue light shot out, hitting the pavement next to Erich and leaving a scorch mark. Erich yelled and ran faster. Everyone else did too.

The other robots raised their arms too, and soon the teenagers were attempting to dodge a hail of laser blasts as well as run for their lives. Then one of the laser bolts hit Amber in the leg.

Amber screamed in pain and fell to the ground, which certainly hurt in its own right. As she rolled to a stop, the first thing she realized was that her leg was still attached- the robots didn't mean to kill them! It still hurt, though.

The second thing she realized was that the robots were closing in on her. She tried to get to her feet, but her leg still hurt too much. Then Enrique and Erich were there, helping her to her feet and supporting her.

They were just starting to run when a massive robotic hand clamped over Erich's shoulder. Then another grabbed Enrique and another went for Amber. The robots began to drag their captives back towards the abandoned hotel they had come from.

Amber looked up at the robot that was holding her. Its faceplate looked vaguely skull-like, and its eyes glowed a pale blue. Then a brick bounced off the robots head.

It was Benita. She threw another brick, which hit the robot holding Erich in the face. It didn't even make a dent.

The seven robots that weren't holding on to teenagers immediately focused on Benita and moved towards her. One got a brick in the face. One got a clump of weeds torn out of the sidewalk thrown at it. Then one of the robots raised its arm, and out came the lasers.

Benita ducked a bolt and heaved chunk of asphalt at the robot that had shot at her. The chunk just bounced off again. The other robots raised their arms, and soon Benita was dodging laser blasts left and right.

_**Ka-pow!**_

A laser bolt caught Benita in the shoulder, knocking her off her feet. Immediately, the robots swarmed her.

Amber swallowed; this was _not _good. What did the robots want with them? She got her answer when the robots turned and dragged them back inside the abandoned hotel. The hotel was actually anything but abandoned. Inside was a sleek and shiny hallway, filled with dozens more of the robots that had captured them.

The teens were dragged down the hallway to a huge room filled with all sorts of computers, wires, futuristic armor, and such. A huge computer monitor dominated the center of the room, in front of which sat a man.

The robots stopped, and the man stood up and turned around to face them. He was tall, with light skin and dark hair. His right arm was covered with a gauntlet made of black metal, with a small touch screen implanted in the side.

"So," the man said, "There were witnesses?"

"AFFIRMATIVE," blared the robot holding Benita, who was busy kicking it in the shins. The robot didn't even notice her attempts.

"Are these all of them?" the man asked.

"AFFIRMATIVE," said the robot again.

"Good."

"Um, hello?" said Enrique. "Do you think you could tell us what's going on with all this 'were there witnesses,' and 'AFFIRMATIVE,' stuff?"

"NEGATIVE," said the robot.

"That's just what I figured," Enrique mumbled.

The man looked Enrique up and down, "Well-"

"Are you going to tell us what's going on with getting kidnapped by robots?" growled Benita, "'Cause I want to know just who I'm going to be suing when I get home."

"And that is why you won't be going home," said the man, "My operations here are top-secret, and must not be revealed. That's why I had my Thetas bring you here. I've had enough urban legends and monster hunts started because of my work."

Erich shrugged as best he could in the grip of a 'Theta.' "Well that does sort of make sense," he said.

The man smiled, "It's nice that someone can see things from my point of view. Anyways, I'm Professor Victor Gryphon. Welcome to my Secret Research Facility."

"Okay," said Amber, "You just said that what you're doing here is top-secret and you can't let us go, and now you're telling us who you are and what this place is? Why?"

"As I said," said Professor Gryphon, "_I won't be letting you go._"

Amber suddenly felt cold "Then what will you do with us?" she asked.

"Oh," said Gryphon, "You see, I was on the lookout for test subjects for my cyborg research…"


End file.
